A New Kind of Rainbow
by undercover1721
Summary: When Kuroko Tetsuki and the others separated right before middle school, they learn how to developed their basketball more than they expected. But when they get back together in high school, they need to work together to get recognized as more than a bunch of girls. Warning: The characters may be a bit ooc because they are Fem! characters. Plz no haters. Read and review. On Haitus.
1. Kise Ryouko

A/N:Super sorry about not updating my stories for like a year. Gomenesai. I was sort of busy and I went to visit china for the summer. I forgot my laptop and couldn't update. Gomenesai minna-san. I'll try my best to update my stories. I put my other 2 on haitus.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows on my stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any characters.

* * *

><p>Kuroko's POV<p>

_"We'll definitely meet again. I promise. Don't forget!" said a girl with long blond hair. "But don't break the pact that we made. And please don't slack off of your training. Or ELSE!" said a girl with flowing red hair as she took out a pair of brand new scissors. "We won't!" we all shouted._

I was awoken by the bright shining sun. I sat up and got off of my bed. As I was dressing for school, I remembered something. I walked to my calender and saw "**SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!**" marked in red. I hurried up and ran down stairs. As usual, mom and dad weren't at home. They had left a note on the kitchen counter. It read, "Dear Tetsuki, me and your dad will be busy with work and will come home later than normal today. I already made breakfast for you, it's on the table. good luck at school! Sincere, Mom"

I ate my breakfast a bit faster than normal since today was the first day of school at Seirin High School. I washed all of my dishes and ran out of my house with my bag in my hand. Today was sorta a windy day but the sky was as clear as glass.

As i was walking to school, I heard a familiar voice yell "Kurokochii!" I turned around and saw my best friend, Kise Ryouka. "Kise-chan! It's been forever since we went to different middle schools! How are u doing?" I asked her politely.

"Its been a while, I've sorta been perfecting my basketball." she answered. "What about you?" she asked me. "Same as you." I answered calmly. Kise-chan gave me a big bear hug.

We walked to school together. "So, how's your modeling job?" I asked. "It's terrific, I've just been featured in the new magazine, "**Monthly Fashion**" she answered excitedly.

"That sounds awesome! When I get home, I'll go and buy it." I said enthusiastically.

In front of us was a girl with silky green hair. She looks so familiar.

_"But Kuroko! Please tell me if you have any problems at Teiko and I'll come and help you. Don't forget today's lucky item." said Mido-chan._

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanx for reading. Don't forget to review and follow. I would love to have some feedback on my work. Plz no haters. I'm so sorry for not updating for like a year. 8th grade is a busy year. so yeah.

BTW: _Italicized _words mean that it is a flashback/dream


	2. Midorima Shintaki

A/N: sorry for being sooo late on updating my stories. Sorry. Don't forget to R&R.

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko's POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>"But Kuroko! Please tell me if you have any problems at Teiko and I'll come and help you. Don't forget today's lucky item." said Mido-chan.<em>

Oh right! That girl sorta looks like Mido-chan. "Hey, Kise-chan, do you think that that girl in front of us is Mido-chan?" I asked Kise-chan.

"You're right. She has the same green hair as her!" said Kise-chan. "She's even carrying a lucky item too!" "Let's go check if it _is _Mido-chan." I suggested. "Sure!" replied Kise-chan.

Just when I was about to suggest a way to see if that girl was Mido-chan, Kise-chan's phone rang and so did mine. I picked up my phone and I saw that I got a text from Akashi-chan that said:

_From: Akashi Seika_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuki, Midorima Shintaki, Kise Ryouko, Aomine Daiki, Murosakibara Ayaka_

_Subject: Meeting spot_

I command you to come to the basketball court. I'll explain later.

"Kise-chan, we should get to the court quickly." I said. "I agree." replied Kise-chan.

When we arrived, we saw that the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai except Akashi-chan. I saw that the girl from earlier was here too. So she_ is _mido-chan_. _

Out of nowhere, a voice says," Tetsuki, Ryouko, Shintaki, Daiki, Ayaka, glad to see you gals again. I have important things to discuss with you gals"

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it was short, next chapter I guarantee you that it is longer. remember to read and review. most of my other stories are on haitus, sorry. i'll try to add more chapters to them.


End file.
